


burn me, I won't hesitate

by sonya_sonechka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonya_sonechka/pseuds/sonya_sonechka
Summary: Её цена – сгоревшая душа в обмен на одну улыбку Такао.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 3





	burn me, I won't hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> написано 22.12.2018 ; для лолиты

Мидорима не могла спать, если не знала, где в каждую секунду её болезненного ожидания находилась Такао. Это было что-то, о чем она молчала, но что и не пыталась скрыть от других — пусть знают, если нужно. Если хочется поглумиться над неподвластными разуму эмоциями, если хочется втоптать в грязь и унизить — пускай. Мидорима знает, какой вкус у поражения.

Она не хочет, чтобы Такао этот вкус пробовала в той же мере, в какой она уже это сделала.

— Где ты?

Голос ровный, почти что безжизненный. Идеальный баланс соучастия и легкой взволнованности.

_Ты моя сокомандница. Ничего лишнего._

— Почти пришла! Ты не поверишь, на кого я наткнулась по дороге!..

Такао — луч света и огни на рождественской гирлянде, которую Мидориме в детстве запрещали покупать. Самые красивые лампочки были на самых дешевых и некачественных украшениях; мама боялась, что провод отойдет и их небольшой, но деревянный дом сгорит из-за одной нелепой детской шалости.

Мидориме уже девятнадцать. Она хочет купить свою первую гирлянду и украсить ею весь её скудный, лишенный света из окон дом. От пола до потолка, каждый этаж и каждый сантиметр гнилого ламината, по которому никто, кроме неё, никогда не ходил.

Такао разбрасывала свои вещи направо и налево, будто бы закуток Мидоримы принадлежал и ей тоже.

— Смотреть на тебя тоскливо, — Такао неловко качала головой и заправляла за уши тогда еще длинные темные волосы. Шинтаро молча изучала её из своего холодного угла. — Правда, тут стерильно чисто, хоть операции проводи на полу! Только вряд ли кто захочет, конечно. Тут только отпевать уже.

Мидорима не слушала, что Такао ей восторженно щебетала в ухо и каких ненужных людей призывала вспомнить. Казунари, казалось, была знакома со всей той половиной Вселенной, до которой её цепкие и умелые руки только могли дотянуться. Вторая половина была под строжайшим запретом — они были попросту её не достойны.

Мидорима бы любому живому организму не позволила навредить Такао, будь то другой конец земного шара или соседняя галактика, которая предсказывает Шинтаро неудачи в личной жизни.

— Эй, ты меня слушаешь?!

За окном метет; Мидорима слышит хруст снега из трубки и молча кивает, потому что знает, что её поймут и увидят. Казунари шла по своей вечерней улице и, Шинтаро знала точно, даже ни разу не додумалась посмотреть под ноги. Такао вошло в привычку не замечать — она всегда молча (правда ли?) следовала за ней и была ведомой.

Мидорима не могла быть ведущей всякий раз, когда Казунари это было необходимо. Она вообще не могла быть рядом тогда, когда Такао этого хотела.

— Ага, конечно, — безучастно ответила Шинтаро и сильнее поджала ледяные ступни под себя. Такао была далеко, точно без шапки на лохматой голове, но ей всегда было в сотню раз теплее, чем Шинтаро даже сидя впритык у камина. Дома её ничто не могло согреть — все стены были блеклыми и облезлыми, окна пропускали ветер, не солнце, а переносная батарея была спрятана в самом дальнем шкафу за всеми бесконечными талисманами, выбрасывать которые Мидорима ни за что бы не стала.

Она не верила в то, что после смены Луны Солнцем они еще действовали. У неё не было садовой лужайки, чтобы ставить туда керамических гномов, и она ненавидела йо-йо. Ей не нужны были перчатки для готовки и заколки с тремя оранжевыми пионами.

Ей нужно было лицо Такао, которая светилась от счастья, когда покупала весь этот ненужный мусор и отдавала Шинтаро лично в руки, легонько касаясь мраморной кожи своими теплыми пальцами.

Этот шкаф с хламом — самое важное, что в ледяной комнате Мидоримы когда-либо было и будет.

— Я купила тебе освежитель воздуха с ароматом маракуйи, — Казунари забавно чихнула, едва успела договорить предложение. Она точно не надела шапку. — Знаю, что тебе вряд ли понравится, но в газете написали… Надеюсь, это то!

То.

Всегда было тем, что Мидорима так хотела.

Даже когда ворчала, выбрасывала в мусорку и просила, чтобы покупала новое.

Даже когда забывала на лавке в раздевалке и демонстративно взмахивала волосами, на что Такао никогда не обращала внимание.

Оно _будет_ тем, даже если Такао на самом деле принесет ей перцовый баллон и прыснет в ненадежно спрятанные за очками глаза.

— Посмотрим, — Шинтаро провела рукой по колену и чуть задержала дыхание — Такао разочарованно выдохнула. — Ты часто ошибаешься в последнее время, если не заметила.

Мидорима сглотнула и прикрыла глаза.

_Так нужно. Они просто сокомандницы._

— Ты постоянно мне об этом напоминаешь, — Казунари легонько прыснула под нос, хотя Шинтаро прекрасно знала, что ей не этого хотелось. Казунари бы охотнее швырнула телефон об землю, закричала или назвала Мидориму неблагодарной сукой, но…

Такао так не могла. Такао так не умела.

— У тебя память как у рыбы.

Казунари неловко смеется в трубку, а у Шинтаро внутри все рушится.

— Да, я знаю. Надеюсь, это хотя бы красивая рыбка?

Самая прекрасная рыбка на свете. Даже лучше той плюшевой, что ты купила полторы недели назад.

— Посмотрим.

Мидориме всегда холодно. У неё в комнате идеально чисто, нет ни одной лишней занозы на ровном полу, но там не работают батареи и нет места для красивой цветастой гирлянды.

Такао заменяет собой все, что Шинтаро так не хватает.

И если сгоревшая квартира... _душа_ — цена за хотя бы несколько секунд в тепле, то Мидорима переживет.

Её душа не стоит ни цента, чтобы жалеть о том, что цветная гирлянда Такао за мгновение спалила её равнодушие дотла.


End file.
